2019
2019 has been designated as International Year of the Periodic Table of Chemical Elements by the United Nations General Assembly given that it coincides with the 150th anniversary of its creation by Dmitri Mendeleev in 1869. Events January * January 1 ** All works published in 1923 except sound recordings (see 2022 scheduled events) enter the public domain in the United States, the first works to do so since the passage of the 1998 Sonny Bono Copyright Term Extension Act. ** Jair Bolsonaro begins his four-year term as President of Brazil. ** Unmanned space probe New Horizons makes a close approach of the Kuiper belt object (KBO) at 05:33 UTC. ** Qatar withdraws from OPEC. ** Same-sex marriage becomes legal in Austria. * January 3 – Chinese probe Chang'e 4 becomes the first human-made object to land on the far side of the Moon. * January 5 – Bartholomew I of Constantinople issues a formal decree granting independence to the Orthodox Church of Ukraine from the Russian Orthodox Church. * January 6 – Muhammad V of Kelantan abdicates the federal throne as the 15th monarch of Malaysia, making him the first Yang di-Pertuan Agong to do so. * January 7 – A faction of the Armed Forces of Gabon announces a coup d'état. Gabon's government later declares that it has reasserted control. * January 10 – Venezuela enters a constitutional crisis as Juan Guaidó and the National Assembly declare incumbent President Nicolás Maduro "illegitimate" and start the process of attempting to remove him. * January 18 – Fuel thieves rupture a pipeline in Tlahuelilpan, Mexico, killing at least 125 people and injuring 22 others. * January 19 – A magnitude 6.7 earthquake hits Tongoy, Coquimbo Region in Chile, causing two deaths and as many as 200,000 people left without power. Despite its moderate magnitude, since it was an intraplate earthquake, it caused some serious damage in La Serena and nearby cities. * January 23 – 2019 Venezuelan presidential crisis: thousands of people protest in favor of disputed interim President Juan Guaidó. Several people are killed, and President Maduro severs diplomatic ties with the United States. * January 25 – A mine tailings dam breaks in the Brazilian city of Brumadinho, in the state of Minas Gerais. At least 134 people are killed, with almost 200 missing. * January 27 – A terrorist attack occurs in northern Burkina Faso, killing 10 people. * January 28 – The Justice Department charges Chinese tech firm Huawei with multiple counts of fraud, raising U.S.–China tensions. February * February 1 – President Trump confirms that the U.S. will leave the Intermediate-Range Nuclear Forces Treaty of 1987. The next day, Russia follows suit with suspension of its obligations to the treaty. * February 2 ** Five soldiers and three militants die in an attack that also injured several others in Patikul, Sulu, in The Philippines. ** A collapse of a building damaged by the war in Aleppo, Syria, kills 11 people. * February 3 – Pope Francis arrives in Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates, becoming the first pope to visit the Arabian Peninsula. * February 4 – A car bomb kills 11 people and injures 10 others in an attack on a mall in Mogadishu, Somalia. Gibraltar will also leave the European Union with the UK. * April 9 – Israel will elect its next parliament. * April 17 – Indonesia will hold a general election. For the first time, the eligible voters will vote for representatives at all levels, governors, and president simultaneously. * April 30 – Emperor Akihito of Japan will abdicate from his position; the first abdication by a Japanese monarch in about two centuries. * May 13 – The Philippines will hold a general election. * May 14–18 – The Eurovision Song Contest 2019 is scheduled to take place in Tel Aviv, Israel. * May 23–26 – The European Union will hold elections to the European Parliament. * May 30 – July 14 – The 2019 Cricket World Cup is scheduled to be held in England and Wales, with matches at 10 venues in nine cities. The opening match and final will be in London, with the final at Lord's. * June 7 – July 7 – The 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup is scheduled to be held in France, with matches in nine cities. The opening match will be in Paris, and the final in the Lyon suburb of Décines-Charpieu. * July 2 – A total solar eclipse will be visible from South America. * July 20 – Afghanistan will hold an election to vote for their next president. This was rescheduled from April 20 to improve polling. * July 26 – August 11 – The 2019 Pan American Games are scheduled to be held in Lima, Peru. * September 20 – November 2 – The 2019 Rugby World Cup (rugby union) is scheduled to be held in Japan, with matches in 12 cities. The opening match will be in the Tokyo district of Chōfu, and the final in Yokohama. * October 6 – 2019 Portuguese legislative election, for all 230 seats to the Assembly of the Republic. * October 26 – Climbing Uluru will be permanently banned. * November 5 – The 2019 United States elections will choose 3 state governors and various state and local officials. * November 11 – Transit of Mercury occurs. * December 26 – An annular solar eclipse will be visible from South Asia. Date unknown *The European Spallation Source is expected to go into operation in Lund, Sweden. * The Union of South American Nations (UNASUR) is expected to complete the process of eliminating tariffs on sensitive products, thus establishing a single market throughout most of South America. * The CHEOPS space telescope, whose mission is to study the formation of extrasolar planets, is expected to launch at the beginning of the year. * The 2019 Indian general election will be held in April or May 2019, along with elections in six states/provinces. The dates will be announced by the Election Commission of India. *SpaceX expects to perform suborbital hop tests of their Starship prototype. Deaths January ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * January 1 ** Ivan Dimitrov, Bulgarian footballer (b. 1935) ** Pegi Young, American singer-songwriter (b. 1952) * January 2 ** Ramakant Achrekar, Indian cricket coach (b. 1932) ** Paulien van Deutekom, Dutch champion speed skater (b. 1981) ** Daryl Dragon, American musician (b. 1942) ** Bob Einstein, American actor and comedian (b. 1942) ** Geoffrey Langlands, British army officer and educator (b. 1917) ** Blake Nordstrom, American businessman (b. 1960) ** Gene Okerlund, American wrestling announcer (b. 1942) ** Darius Perkins, Australian actor (b. 1964) * January 3 ** Herb Kelleher, American businessman (b. 1931) ** Steve Ripley, American singer-songwriter (b. 1950) * January 4 – Harold Brown, 14th United States Secretary of Defense (b. 1927) * January 5 ** Eric Haydock, British musician (b. 1943) ** Bernice Sandler, American women's rights activist (b. 1928) ** Dragoslav Šekularac, Serbian footballer and manager (b. 1937) * January 6 ** José Ramón Fernández, Cuban revolution leader (b. 1923) ** Lamin Sanneh, Gambian-born American professor (b. 1942) ** W. Morgan Sheppard, British actor (b. 1932) ** Paul Streeten, Austrian-born British economics professor (b. 1917) * January 7 ** Moshe Arens, Lithuanian-born Israeli aeronautical engineer, researcher, diplomat, and politician (b. 1925) ** Clydie King, American singer (b. 1943) * January 9 ** Verna Bloom, American actress (b. 1939) ** Paul Koslo, German-Canadian actor (b. 1944) * January 10 ** Theo Adam, German opera singer (b. 1926) ** Kevin Fret, Puerto Rican musician (b. 1994) ** Johnny Hetki, American baseball player (b. 1922) * January 11 – Michael Atiyah, British-Lebanese mathematician and academic (b. 1929) * January 12 ** George Brady, Czech-Canadian Holocaust survivor and businessman (b. 1928) ** Batton Lash, American comic book writer and artist (b. 1953) ** Jaime Rosenthal, Honduran politician (b. 1936) ** Patricia Wald, American judge (b. 1928) * January 13 ** Bonnie Guitar, American country singer-songwriter (b. 1923) ** Phil Masinga, South African footballer (b. 1969) * January 14 – Paweł Adamowicz, Polish politician (b. 1965) * January 15 – Carol Channing, American actress (b. 1921) * January 16 ** John C. Bogle, American investor (b. 1929) ** Lorna Doom, American musician (b. 1958) ** Chris Wilson, Australian musician (b. 1956) * January 17 ** Babiker Awadalla, 8th Prime Minister of Sudan (b. 1917) ** Windsor Davies, Welsh actor (b. 1930) ** Mary Oliver, American poet (b. 1935) ** Reggie Young, American musician (b. 1936) * January 18 ** John Coughlin, American pair skater (b. 1985) ** Glen Wood, American race car driver (b. 1925) * January 19 ** Nathan Glazer, American sociologist (b. 1923) ** Tony Mendez, American intelligence officer (b. 1940) ** Henry Sy, Chinese-Filipino business magnate (b. 1924) * January 20 – Andrew G. Vajna, Hungarian-American film producer (b. 1944) * January 21 ** Kaye Ballard, American actress (b. 1925) ** Tibor Baranski, Hungarian-American educator (b. 1922) ** Maxine Brown, American country singer (b. 1931) ** Henri, Count of Paris, Head of the House of Orléans (b. 1933) ** Harris Wofford, American politician and Civil Rights activist (b. 1926) * January 22 – Andrew Fairlie, Scottish Chef (b. 1963) * January 23 ** Diana Athill, British literary editor, novelist and memoirist (b. 1917) ** Jonas Mekas, Lithuanian-born American filmmaker, poet, and artist (b. 1922) ** Hidekichi Miyazaki, Japanese athlete (b. 1910) ** Oliver Mtukudzi, Zimbabwean musician, businessman, and philanthropist (b. 1952) ** Aloysius Pang, Singaporean actor (b. 1990) * January 24 – Fernando Sebastián Aguilar, Spanish cardinal (b. 1929) * January 25 ** Fatima Ali, Pakistani-born American chef (b. 1989) ** Florence Knoll, American architect and furniture designer (b. 1917) ** Krishna Sobti, Indian Hindi-language fiction writer and essayist (b. 1925) ** Dušan Makavejev, Serbian film director (b. 1932) * January 26 ** Jean Guillou, French composer, organist, and pianist (b. 1930) ** Michel Legrand, French composer (b. 1932) ** Ndaye Mulamba, Congolese footballer (b. 1948) * January 27 – Peter Magowan, American businessman (b. 1942) * January 28 – Pepe Smith, Filipino rock musician (b. 1947) * January 29 ** George Fernandes, Indian politician (b. 1930) ** James Ingram, American singer-songwriter (b. 1952) ** Sanford Sylvan, American baritone (b. 1953) * January 30 ** Stewart Adams, British chemist (b. 1923) ** Dick Miller, American actor (b. 1928) * January 31 ** Ron Joyce, Canadian businessman (b. 1930) ** Pierre Nanterme, French business executive (b. 1959) February ]] * February 1 ** Jeremy Hardy, English comedian (b. 1961) ** Clive Swift, English actor and songwriter (b. 1936) ** Wade Wilson, American football player and coach (b. 1958) * February 2 – William Davis, German-born British journalist (b. 1933) * February 3 ** Julie Adams, American actress (b. 1926) ** Detsl, Russian hip hop artist (b. 1983) ** Carmen Duncan, Australian actress and activist (b. 1942) ** Stephen Negoesco, Romanian-American soccer player and coach (b. 1925) ** Kristoff St. John, American actor (b. 1966) * February 4 ** Isacio Calleja, Spanish footballer (b. 1936) ** Bernard Lietaer, Belgian engineer and economist (b. 1942) ** John Otho Marsh Jr., American politician, 14th United States Secretary of the Army (b. 1926) ** Matti Nykänen, Finnish Olympic-winning ski jumper and singer (b. 1963) ** Leonie Ossowski, German writer (b. 1925) In fiction * 21st century in fiction References Notes Category:2019